A radiographic image represented by an X-ray image and captured by radiation has found widespread application for the purpose of disease diagnosis and others.
The radiographic image for medical treatment was captured using a screen film in the conventional method. However, the successful digitization of a radiographic image in recent years has allowed a CR (Computed Radiography) apparatus to come into widespread use, for example, wherein the radiation having passed through a subject is accumulated on a stimulable phosphor sheet wherein a stimulable phosphor layer is formed. The stimulable phosphor sheet is then scanned by a beam of laser, so that the stimulable light emitted from the stimulable phosphor sheet is subjected to photoelectric conversion, whereby image data is obtained (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
A cassette (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2) incorporating a recording medium such as a screen film or a stimulable phosphor sheet is used to capture a radiographic image. It should be noted that the CR cassette used for radiographing with a CR apparatus is designed and manufactured according to the JIS-based dimensions of the screen/film cassette in order to ensure continued use of the existing device such as the cassette holder or Bucky's table having been introduced to conform to the conventional cassette for screen/film use. To put it another way, the compatibility of the cassette dimensions is maintained, and the effective use of the devices and digitization of the image data have been achieved.
In recent years, as a device for acquiring a radiographic image for medical use, a FPD (Flat Panel Detector) has come to be known as a detector capable of detecting the radiation having been applied, and acquiring the digital image data (for example, Patent Literature 3).
Further, a portable radiographic apparatus (portable FPD) wherein this FPD is incorporated in a housing has come to be put into commercial use (for example, Patent Literatures 4 and 5). Such a portable detector is characterized by easy transportation, and can be brought to the medical ward of a patient for radiographing. Further, the position and angle can be freely adjusted in conformity to the position and angle of the position to be radiographed, and this apparatus is expected to be utilized over a wide range.
As described in the Patent Literatures 4 and 5, in the portable detector, a grip is provided on one end of the enclosure for incorporating the FPD for easy transportation. This is intended to improve the maneuverability of the detector by a radiographer and others because the weight of this detector is increased as compared to the CR cassette as the entire detector by the use of a rigid housing for protecting the internal detection panel.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-121783    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-114944    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-73144    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-311527    Patent Literature 5: U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,972